


Bungalow Secrets

by this_is_kelly



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_kelly/pseuds/this_is_kelly
Summary: When Andy's friends all come home for the summer after their freshman year of high school, a game of spin the bottle reveals secrets Andy isn't sure he's ready to admit.
Relationships: Andy Davis/Sid Phillips
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Bungalow Secrets

**Bungalow Secrets**

*******

Andy picks up four more empty beer bottles out of the grass in the backyard. He tosses them into the garbage bag along with all the other pieces of trash he’s grabbed. The party was a success. Everyone got hammered, but no one threw up or cried. Andy can’t stand going to parties where someone cries. Even though it’s summer, he called it their homecoming party since it’s the first weekend they’re all back in town after being away at college for a year. They invited people outside of their group to the party, even though Andy would have much rather it been just the five of them.

Calling it a homecoming for their group is only a little bit of a lie. Technically only four of them left town for school. Sid stayed behind and worked for tri-county sanitation and took classes at the community college. The rest of them left. Sort of. Amber Lynn went to Northwestern. Maverick to Ohio State. Clover to Rutgers in New Jersey. Andy went to art school in Cleveland and while he was supposed to live on campus, he only stayed there when he had morning classes and felt too lazy to drive the forty minutes into the city. The rest of the time he stayed in this white bungalow. He moved out of the dorms yesterday, but his things are still piled between the bed of Sid’s truck and his hatchback. They haven’t spoken about where all his crap is going to go for the rest of the summer and, strangely, his mother hasn’t asked when he’s moving back into his old bedroom. He wonders if that means anything. 

Andy finishes cleaning up the backyard and goes towards the house. He ties the garbage bag and drops it into the outside trashcan before going inside. There were probably thirty people at this party, all kids from their graduating class. Some of them stayed in town to either immediately start working or they enrolled in the community college, but most of them left. Andy knows it should have been nice to see their old classmates, but really he wanted it to be the five of them, like it was when they were still in high school. There’s something comforting about their group.

The others have cleaned up most of the inside of the house and are seated in the living room. Sid and Clover still have half-full bottles of beers in their hands and Amber Lynn and Maverick are still drinking out of red solo cups (although Mav’s cup looks suspiciously like plain Sprite). The chairs and the couch are taken so Andy sits on the floor and rests his arms on the coffee table. His buzz is mostly gone, but he’s never been a big drinker. Clover tells a story of going into New York City with some of her sorority sisters. It’s borderline scandalous, especially when she tells them about an older guy she met at a bar and how she knew it was a bad idea but did it anyway.

Andy looks up at Sid, who is sitting on one side of the sofa directly across from him. Those green eyes are trouble; their the kind of eyes that girls want to trust but shouldn’t. They’re heartbreaker’s eyes, which Sid was known for in high school. He had a lot of girlfriends, one right after the other. None of them seemed to ever grab his attention. When Sid looks at Andy now, it’s a different than how he looked at his old girlfriends. There’s a secret in it and a smile at the corners of his eyes.

Truthfully, Andy and Sid shouldn’t be friends, not really. Sid is two years older than all of them, but was held back in both third and sixth grade so he graduated in their class. Andy isn’t really sure how he managed a high school diploma, but maybe someone felt bad for him and gave it to him anyway. The first time Andy ever saw him try in a class was his algebra class at the community college, but maybe that’s because Andy sat down and helped him with the equations. They all bonded in gym class during their sophomore year. They had to be on a kickball team, but skipped class together instead. It was Sid’s idea, of course, and Andy caught wind of it and somehow asked to tag along, and because Mav was Andy’s best friend, he also came. The girls were just two girls Mav thought were cute and asked them to skip, too. They went to the auditorium, to the sound booth upstairs. Andy assumed Sid was going to pull out a pack of cigarettes or maybe some weed, but instead, Sid told them he sometimes skipped class up there and listened to music, sometimes read. He had them listen to some of the underground bands he followed; the girls were fascinated and Mav was impressed. Andy was enthralled, but he tried to keep it in check. The five of them began skipping gym every Friday and soon started eating lunch together during fourth period. The inseparability came rather seamlessly after that.

“I didn’t go to a single college party,” Amber Lynn says, breaking Andy out of his reverie. “My roommate was a terror so I spent most of my time in the library.”

“Nerd,” Maverick jokes. “I went to some, but I didn’t join any frats. That’s not really my thing. They had some good parties, though. What about you, Andy?”

“Huh?”

“Did you go to any college parties?”

“No, not really.”

“Artists don’t party?”

“Oh they do,” Andy says, “but I didn’t spend a lot of time on campus, honestly. Just for classes and studio time.”

“Why?” asks Clover.

“I don’t know.”

“Did you spend your time back home?”

“No.”

“Okay, so, you didn’t stay with your mom, but you didn’t stay on campus either, and you didn’t go to any parties because you weren’t on campus, do I have that right?” Clover challenges.

“Uh…”

“Oh my god, did you have an off-campus girlfriend?”

Andy feels his cheeks heat. “Uh, no. Not an off-campus girlfriend, no.” He clears his throat.

Clover grins. “You’re blushing. It _was_ off-campus girlfriend. Oh my god, do we know her? Is she older? Is she cute?”

“I’m not telling you anything,” Andy says. “Just drop it.”

“I have the whole summer to get it out of you,” Clover says. “I’ll wear you down.” She finishes her beer and sets the bottle down on the table. She looks at it and then puts it on its side and spins it. “We should play spin the bottle.”

“No way!” Maverick cries. “The odds are not in my favor here.”

Clover spins it and stops it when it points to him. “I think it’ll be fun.”

He looks skeptical but tells her to spin for real and see what happens. Andy’s body suddenly goes cold. This is not a game the five of them have ever played before and even though Mav and Amber Lynn hooked up once in high school after senior prom, their group never did anything like this. The bottle spins and spins and doesn’t stop until it’s pointed right at Amber Lynn. Clover laughs.

“Oh hell yes,” Maverick says. “This is what I’m talking about. Go ahead, then.” He sits back into the sofa and grins.

Andy watches as Clover leans across the sofa and kisses Amber Lynn. It’s dirtier than he expects; he sees some tongue. He looks away and inwardly panics. He does not want to play this game. But these are his best friends and he knows if he says something they’;; respect it, but it seems like such a silly thing to be opposed to when everyone else is into it. He doesn’t dare look at Sid; he doesn’t want to see if he’s as interested in the girls kissing as Maverick is.

“My turn!” Amber Lynn says after Clover sits back down. She spins and Andy watches it, almost in slow motion, as it stops and points right to Sid. “Oh my _god_ ,” she says. “I had the biggest crush on you junior year. Sixteen-year-old me is super excited for this right now.”

Andy wants to throw up.

Amber Lynn stands and crosses over to Sid. She’s so close to him and her grin widens. Andy knows she’s about two seconds away from kissing him and he cannot bear it. Something inside him breaks and he shouts, “No! Don’t!”

Everyone turns and stares at him.

“Uh,” he says. He grimaces and tries not to make eye-contact with anyone. “Uh,” he says again, “sorry.”

“What was that?” asks Amber Lynn. She looks at Andy and then at Sid and then back at Andy. “Oh my _god_ ,” she cries.

He glances at Sid for a millisecond before looking away. Sid is looking at him almost curiously.

“I’m missing something,” Maverick says.

Andy doesn’t know what to say. He knows he should explain his outburst, but how can he tell them that he didn’t want to watch Sid kiss anyone else, even if it was part of a stupid game?

“I wouldn’t have done it,” Sid says softly. Andy knows he’s saying it directly to him. He wants to die.

“Oh. My—” Amber Lynn starts.

“—God,” Clover finishes.

“Will everyone stop saying that?” Andy asks miserably.

“Is Sid your off-campus girlfriend?” Amber Lynn shrieks.

“No!” Andy snaps. “Jesus.”

“How long has this been going on?” Clover asks.

Andy shakes his head. “Nope, not answering.”

Amber Lynn looks at Sid. “Okay, well, I saw you at Christmas and you didn’t say anything, so is this new?”

Sid shrugs.

“Okay, so, what’re we talking about? A couple months?” She looks back at Andy who quickly avoids her eyes.

“Oh come on! You can’t keep a secret like this from us and not give us any of the details!” Amber Lynn puts her hands on her hips. “Seriously? Sid? You’re usually in it for, what, a couple months? When’d this start?”

“Spring Break,” Sid answers.

“So a few months,” Clover clarifies.

“Spring Break senior year,” Sid corrects.

“Traitor,” Andy mumbles.

“Spring Break? _Senior_ year?” Amber Lynn repeats. “Over a _year_? Okay, how serious is this? Are we talking occasional making out? Hooking up? Friends with benefits?”

“Andy doesn’t like labels,” Sid says. 

“Andy doesn’t like labels,” Clover echoes. “We’re talking about this Andy sitting right here, aren’t we?”

“So, hold on,” says Amber Lynn, “you guys aren’t in a relationship? You’ve just been doing it for” – she starts to count on her fingers – “fourteen months? Just casually?” She whirls around to Andy. “You don’t do casual. Sid’s the player, not you!”

“Are we just ignoring the fact that they’re in a homosexual relationship?” Maverick asks. 

They all simultaneously turn and stare at him. 

“What? I missed the coming out notice. Did you guys already know?”

“Sid slept with guys in high school,” Clover says.

“Sid slept with everyone in high school,” Amber Lynn adds.

Andy covers his face with his hands.

“Oh my god,” Amber Lynn gasps. “That’s it, isn’t it?” She whirls around again and puts her hand on her hips and faces Sid. “Are you still a cheater?”

Sid raises his hands as though surrendering. “What? No way.”

“You cheated on Tammy Fowler and Lisa Jordan.”

“Don’t forget Lillian Taylor, Becca Moss, and that girl from soccer – Tanya something or other,” Clover adds.

“I did that shit in high school,” Sid says.

“So?” Clover and Amber Lynn say in unison.

“So shit didn’t matter in high school,” Sid snaps, “and now it does.”

Everyone is quiet for too long; Andy feels like he’s suffocating. He gets up and looks around the room. “I’m going outside,” he says. He stumbles over the chair as he goes through the kitchen and out the back door. There isn’t a deck or anything, only a concrete stoop with four steps that lead to the large slab. Andy sits on the steps and puts his head back in his hands. When he feels a body sit next to him, he knows it isn’t Sid. 

“I’m sorry about all that,” Amber Lynn says. She nudges him with her shoulder. “I’m a little buzzed and I thought kissing Sid would be funny. I had a huge crush on him in high school.”

“I know,” Andy says softly. He lowers his hands and looks at her. “I wasn’t mad. I just. I didn’t want to see anyone kiss him. That’s, like, my biggest fear. I’m waiting for him to find someone better.”

“Is that all your shit in the back of his truck?”

Andy sighs. “Yeah.”

“From you dorm?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you take it home? I thought you moved out yesterday.”

“I did. Sid helped me. He said I could stay here if I wanted, but I haven’t decided.”

Amber Lynn nods. “Sure, sure. But he’s been good to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Hasn’t cheated?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then why are you so scared?”

Andy shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess I watched how he was in high school. I don’t see why I should be any different.”

“Because you _are_ different,” Sid says softly.

Andy and Amber Lynn both turn around. Sid is leaning against the back door, his arms crossed.

“Can you give us a minute?” Sid asks.

Amber Lynn looks at Andy. He nods and she stands up. She whispers something to Sid that Andy can’t hear before she walks back inside. Sid takes her place on the step next to Andy. 

“You remember how all this started?” he asks.

“All what? You and me?”

Sid nods.

“Yeah. You came to my house during Spring Break.”

“Right. I could’ve gone to any of them. Or gone to any of the girls I dated. But I went to you because you always made me feel better even if there wasn’t something wrong.”

“You broke into my house.”

“I didn’t break in. I know where your mom hides her spare key.”

“And you made me play Mario Kart with you for hours before you told me why you came over.”

Sid nods.

“And then you made me cuddle with you.”

“It wasn’t cuddling,” Sid insists.

“Okay, sure, what do you call it then?”

“Uh, comforting?”

“We took a nap together on the couch and you held me,” Andy says dryly.

“I didn’t want to let you go.”

Andy nods. He remembers everything about that day. His mom still had to work and his little sister was spending the week with their dad. Andy had elected not to go; he didn’t really get along with their father. He was home alone when Sid walked in. He looked wrecked, like too strong a wind would break him in half. Andy asked him if he wanted to play video games and they did. They didn’t talk until partway through when Sid said, “My stepmom took my stepsister and left this morning. I knew she was planning on leaving, but I thought – I thought she was going to take me with her.”

“Did you want to go?” Andy had asked.

“I didn’t want to be left behind with my dad. He smacks her around. I knew she needed out. I only stayed so I could protect them the best I could. He’s less mean when I stand up to him. I’m bigger than him now. But I really thought she’d let me come. I told her I could help her watch Hannah or whatever. I told her I’d get a better paying job. She said she didn’t think it was a good idea. I’m almost twenty. It’s not like she’d get in trouble if I elected to go, you know? But, uh, she said she didn’t want me.”

“Jesus, Sid. I’m so sorry.”

“I was sitting there in my house and I kept thinking … why didn’t she want me? My mom left when I was little and my dad certainly doesn’t care about me. But she’d been my stepmom since I was eight, you know? I thought she loved me, but I guess I was wrong.”

Andy wanted to reach for him, but he didn’t. He waited.

“Anyway. I didn’t want to stay in that house when he finds out she’s gone. I gotta find my own place anyway. Get a job.”

And then Andy watched Sid cry. It wasn’t sobs or quiet weeping, but there were tears and Andy finally held on to him. They fell asleep on the sofa and Sid held on to him. Sid left soon after they woke up, but he came back by every day that week. They played video games and sat together on the couch. They didn’t talk about his stepmom again, but on the fourth day, Andy climbed into Sid’s lap, his knees on either side of Sid’s hips, and kissed him. Everything kind of slotted into place after that, like that’s where Andy’s mouth was always meant to be, right against Sid’s lips.

Sid takes Andy’s hand and breaks him out of his thoughts. He brings his hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of it.

“You know, I always kind of thought it was kind of cute how resistant you were to label us as anything,” Sid says, “like it was a quirk or something. But are you really scared I’m going to be that guy I was in high school? I haven’t cheated on you. I know I was an asshole back then.”

“We got together in high school,” Andy says. “We were seniors only a year ago.”

“It’s different with you.” 

Andy shrugs. 

“What do you wanna do with all your shit in the back of my truck?”

Andy shrugs again. “I don’t know.”

“I think we should take it all inside my house and unpack it here. I think you should save your money on your dorm for next year and just stay here. And I think you should tell your mom. She already suspects and she’s already asked me about it.”

“You want me to live here?”

“Of course.”

“I remember the first night here. When you signed the lease agreement and we brought over your stuff. We made out in your car in your driveway just because we could and the leather seats burned when you took off my shirt. Your truck had been parked in the sun for hours while we packed your stuff. And then you had a mattress on the floor and we slept on it in the back bedroom. The AC broke and it was summer and so, so hot.”

“We bought a bunch of fans from the hardware store,” Sid continues.

“It was the first time we had sex. It was the first time I’d had sex with anyone. That night.”

Sid nods. “Yeah. I’ll never forget it. I didn’t want you to leave. I was scared you were gonna go back home when it got late.”

“And you cuddled—”

“Comforted,” Sid corrects.

“—yeah, okay,” Andy laughs, “all night. I didn’t want to ever leave this house.”

“So then don’t this time,” Sid says. “Stay.”

Andy takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Yeah? You’ll move in?”

Andy nods.

Sid’s lips slide into a wide smile. “Okay, but one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to label us as something. I don’t care what it is, but I can’t go back in there and tell them you’re moving in as my friend. And I can’t lie to your mom anymore either.”

Andy takes another deep breath. “I know. Okay. Then we’ll go to my mom’s tomorrow and tell her we’re … we’re – you know – in a relationship.”

“Thank god,” Sid says, rolling his eyes. He cradles Andy’s face in his and, runs his thumbs along his cheekbones. “You remember Christmas night?”

“Yeah?”

“It was the first one without my stepmom or my sister and I called her and it didn’t go through?”

“She changed her number,” Andy remembers.

Sid nods. “Right. Everything you did that day for me to take my mind off what a shitty Christmas I was having, that’s the first day I knew for a fact I was in love with you.”

Andy winces and tries to look away. “You can’t say that stuff to me. Don’t be sweet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve been such an ass, refusing to talk about ‘us’ and I know it’s been bothering you for a while. I’m scared is all.”

“You have to trust me.”

Andy nods. “I know.”

Sid leans closer and kisses him. He moves one hand to the back of Andy’s head and the other down Andy’s arm until he has his hand again. Andy never grows tired of Sid’s kisses. He’s the first one to pull away, though. He runs his fingers through Sid’s hair and smiles.

“I, uh …” He clears his throat. “I love you, too.”

“You guys are the cutest!” Clover squeals.

Andy and Sid both turn; their three friends are standing in the doorway behind them.

“You guys suck,” Andy says. “It’s not nice to eavesdrop.”

“Whatever!” Clover cries. “You kept a secret from your _best friends_ , so obviously eavesdropping is the only way we’re gonna get any information at all from you.”

“I mean, it’s great and all,” Maverick says, “but, seriously, Andy, when did you come out? How come no one is shocked at that news?”

“Oh, you sweet child,” Amber Lynn jokes. “No one ever thought Andy was straight in the first place.”

“Hey!” Andy cries. When Amber Lynn looks at him and raises an eyebrow, he backs down. “Yeah, all right.”

Maverick eyes all of them. “And you all just _knew_ this?”

“Yes,” they all say in unison.

Andy shrugs. “I didn’t come out to my mom either. She always knew.”

“Whatever, I’m starving. Who wants to go to Waffle House?” Mav asks.

“The nearest one is twenty miles away,” Clover says.

“Yeah, but it’s open twenty-four hours.”

Amber Lynn and Clover agree to go, assuming Maverick is driving since he didn’t really drink at the party. Andy glances at Sid, trying to gauge his thoughts.

“I think we’ll stay here,” Andy says.

“Of course you will,” Clover laughs.

They walk back inside with their friends. Andy helps them gather up their things and they both stand on the front porch as Maverick drives them away. Andy feels a little shy after their declarations. It’s not as though it’s new information; he realized long ago he was in love with Sid and had suspicions that Sid felt the same. Thinking something and _knowing_ are two different things and the gravity of knowing is heavy and real. Knowing means he has to unlock part of himself that he’s kept closely guarded; it means he has to give Sid that key.

“I can see those wheels spinning in your head.”

“Yeah,” Andy says. “Sorry. A lot happened in the last hour.”

“I know,” Sid agrees.

Andy turns to him and links his hands behind Sid’s neck. “We’re doing this, right? Like for real?”

“Which part?”

“All of it. Me staying here. Doing things officially.”

Sid nods. “Yeah. All of it. For real.”

“Okay.” Andy lets out a shaky breath. “Okay. Will you take me to bed?”

“You never have to ask me that.” Sid’s hands go to the back of his thighs and lifts him. Andy wraps his legs around Sid’s waist and lets him take him back inside.


End file.
